Star Wars: A Dark Legacy
by Ariston-1
Summary: Darkness falls over the Galaxy as a New Sith Lord Arises to destroy the rebel Alliance from within.
1. Episode 1

_Star Wars:_

_A Dark Legacy_

_Episode: One_

Captured by the forces of the Empire and held onboard the gigantic Death Star while the Imperial Officers searched her cruiser for the stolen plans of the Death Star. Held for interrogation by the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader, her strength to resist all Imperial interrogation techniques had begun to puzzle the Deadly Sith Lord himself as a new way of learning of the rebel base location; their primary goal was decided upon with the destruction of her home world Alderaan. After returning the young woman too her cell, Darth Vader observed her for some time upon the security monitors in his personal quarters as a dark feeling overcame him as he meditated with the force, a feeling of loss of his wife at his own hand and the possibility of his own unborn child. Images of the past flooded what remained of his organic mind as once again the events of two decades ago replayed along with the duel with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the self-destructing Mustafar, which resulted in his imprisonment in the life support suit he now relied on for his own survival.

Awaking from the darkness of his own mind, Vader stood and walked through the large moon sized space station towards the cell where the young woman was being held. Sliding open the large metallic door, he stood in the almost sterile cell Leia looked up with a hint of fear on her face while the dark lord of the Sith spoke.

"Who are you?"

"What?" She said with shock.

"What do you know of the force?" Vader replied darkly.

"Only what I have heard from legend, Why?"

"I sense a connection to the force in you Young Leia… . You are scheduled for termination tomorrow morning; I offer you a chance of survival"

"I will _NEVER_ join you… or your Empire!" She growled darkly.

"Ohh, but you will. It is all becoming clear to me now, who you really are and your true hidden path. What do you know of Anakin Skywalker?"

"Only what I have been told by my father, you killed Anakin Skywalker along with Mace Windu and several Padawan Younglings…"

"Very true my dear, at least some of it. Anakin broke the rules of the Jedi Order and took a wife named Padmé Amidala, eventually… she fell pregnant before he turned too the dark side of the force, he killed her and her unborn child. However, I believe that is not entirely the case…"

"Why are you telling me this?" She growled once more.

"I am Anakin Skywalker… and I believe that _YOU_ are my daughter"

"Impossible!" Leia laughed.

"Search your feelings; you know it to be true…"

Her eyes darted around his cybernetic suit, almost as if she was searching what remained of the man inside for whatever true he told until her mind reached out as if by itself and touched his. A hint of fear echoed over her as she searched through the mind of the dark lord before her as his own personal boundaries where lowered too allow her access into his dark and twisted mind as all of the evil he had been responsible for over the past decades flooded her mind like a tidal wave. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as she screamed in terror at what she saw in her mind, pressing backwards through time, seeing the faces of those from the Jedi Order he had killed over the years until one memory pressed into her mind and merged with her own. A memory of something once told to her by her father Bail Organa. Tears rolled down her young face as she looked up into the mask that was Darth Vader as she spoke past her own feelings.

"This is not possible. How can I do that?"

"You, are my daughter Leia… I can see that now. I see echoes of your mother within you. I also see a future for you. Join with me; allow me to instruct you in the ways of the force…"

"You destroyed my home, my family!" Leia wept as she looked up at the tall black suited figure.

"I am your family Leia! I am your father… it was Governor Tarkin who ordered the destruction of your world. If it pleases you, I will set you free to take your revenge upon him for those lives he destroyed"

"No!… I will not fall prey to your delusions" She growled dangerously.

"You must understand one thing Leia, you _ARE_ strong with the force and together we can destroy Tarkin, the Emperor and bring peace to the galaxy as Father and Daughter…"

"Peace? Or fear?" She cried out.

"The Jedi are gone my daughter and nothing can bring them back. With the rise of the rebellion, the emperor's enemies are growing as we speak. He is weak, join me we shall destroy the Emperor as is your destiny!"

After two days, a small freighter entered the large battle station under the guidance of an aging Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Deciding to face Darth Vader alone, he left the young man named Luke Skywalker with the mission of recovering Princess Leia from her imperial captives with two others Hans Solo and the large Chewbacca, a seven foot tall Wookie and two droids. After rescuing Leia from her cell on the large Death Star, Luke Skywalker along with Han Solo, the Wookie and two droids made their escape after the death of the last of the Jedi Order, General Kenobi. Returning too the nearest Rebel Base, the plan was made for the destruction of the massive imperial weapon.

Standing alone in the hanger of the rebel Base, the beautiful Princess Leia Organa looked around the large force of almost outdated fighters and bombers assembled around her while footsteps echoed from behind her. Smiling slightly and without turning, she spoke calmly as the footsteps stopped at her side.

"Hello Luke, thank you for the… rescue. I have not had much of a chance to thank you since we left the death star"

"I was following orders… and you are welcome. I just wish it hadn't cost us the life of Ben"

"Ben Kenobi… was a Knight of the old order; he long accepted the cost of this mission. And what of you, what is your place here?" Leia said slowly.

"I have volunteered to fly here. I have been assigned to Red Squadron" He said proudly.

"I see. Do me a favour Luke, what ever happens next, stay safe"

"Is something wrong your highness?"

"No Luke, for the first time in my life, I am seeing things clearly now. This war _MUST_ end… if you could end it today, but the price was high… would you do it?"

Slowly, Leia turned to face the blonde man at her side as he looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes as he spoke.

"In a heartbeat, the Empire must fall… and the Republic restored"

"I was hoping you would say that Luke. You should go along, the mission briefing will begin soon"

The weakness in the defences of the gigantic space station was discovered and exploited by the Rebel Alliance giving them a much needed boost too morale as vast Death Star was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. Infuriated by the devastating defeat, Darth Vader returned to the Super Star Destroyer Executer under the orders of Emperor Palpatine himself after rumours of the rise in power of a young man named Luke Skywalker, the twin brother of Leia herself. Now aware of the deception by Palpatine, Lord Vader himself concocted a plan to take revenge upon his master for the almost two decade long deception after the death of his wife and unborn children. After pursuing the rebels too a frozen world on the Outer Rim Territories known as Hoth, the rebel base was destroyed by the imperial forces lead by Vader himself forcing the remaining rebels to flee, as he entered the base for the first time along with the many Storm Troopers, a single figure dressed in a long black cloak with a hidden face stood at the far side of a long frozen corridor, as the troopers raised their weapons at the figure Vader stepped forwards as the figure walked towards him and knelt before him and poke with a dark yet gentle voice.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"You have done well my young apprentice, you have grown strong as I have predicted" Vader said slowly, much to the surprise of the men at his side.

"Thank you… Master, my honour is too serve. The information you have requested…"

Slowly a small feminine gloved hand reached out from under the long black cloak holding a small data cylinder. Stopping before the figure, Vader took the cylinder and nodded as he squeezed it as he spoke.

"Excellent, you have done well. Now you must return and continue as planned before suspicion is raised"

"As you wish, my Master"

Slowly standing, the figure bowed once more before disappearing into the base leaving the Storm Troopers stunned by what they saw as somehow, Darth Vader had managed to slip a spy in the midst of the Rebel Forces without the knowledge of the Emperor himself.

"Lord Vader?" A Trooper said stunned.

Slowly turning towards the two troopers, Vader reached out his hand as raised the man off the frozen floor as a crunching sound echoed through the hallway and his lifeless body fell the too ground hard. Stunned, the second Trooper bowed before the Dark Lord of the Sith and spoke with greatest of respect and fear for his own life.

"I will follow your orders my lord"

"Yes, You will!" Vader said deeply.

Leaving the frozen base, the old freighter pursued by Imperial Fighters and Starships into a large asteroid field almost as a diversion while a small single seat rebel Fighter left the system on it's way towards the nearby planet of Dagobah piloted by the one man whom the Emperor had ordered Vader to locate, Luke Skywalker.

For several days, Luke Skywalker had been trained in the basic ways of the Force by the short and unusual alien known as Yoda however, as time passed and his connection with the force strengthened the young Skywalker felt as if a darkness had begun to overtake him as visions of a possible future flooded his mind, visions of Han Solo and Leia held captive on the Cloud City inside the gas giant world known as Bespin. Instantly leaping into action, Skywalker gathered his belongings while his small fighter was prepared.

"Luke! You must complete the training"

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've got to help them" Skywalker said quickly.

"You must not go!" Yoda said quickly.

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't" Replied Luke, with a hint of sadness.

"You don't know that"

Almost instantly, Skywalker's eyes looked toward the voice in amazement as the figure of his former master materialized slightly in a shimmering image near Yoda.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate" Obi-Wan said softly.

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!" Replied Skywalker with pride.

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force"

"But I've learned so much since the cave. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word"

"Luke, Listen to me, it is you and your abilities the Emperor wants"

"I know, and that is why I have to go" He said with pride.

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader"

"You won't. Trust me Ben…"

"Luke, If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere, remember this…don't give in to hate, that leads to the dark side of the Force!" Obi-Wan said in one final attempt to make the young man see reason.

"I understand. Artoo, fire up the converters, prep for launch!"

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can" Yoda said slowly.

"I will. And I will return. I promise"

Climbing into the small fighter, it lifted slowly off the swamp below as Obi-Wan looked down at his old friend as he spoke softly.

"That boy is our last hope!"

"Pain, I sense for him" Yoda said with regret. "Go I must. Assist him, I shall!"

"No Master Yoda, he must face this threat alone… We must be patient"

Within the quarters assigned her on Cloud City, Leia paces in agitation as she moved from a large, open window and turns to see Han entering through the doorway.

"The ship is almost finished. Two or Three more things and we're in great shape"

"The sooner the better. Something is wrong here… No one has seen or knows anything about Threepio. He's been gone too long to have gotten lost…" Replied Leia with a slight panic in her voice.

"I'll speak to Lando; see what he can find out… Just try and relax"

Slowly, Leia looked up into his eyes with a smile as she nodded and spoke softly.

"I don't trust Lando"

"Neither do I, he is my friend after all!" He laughed slightly.

Slowly, the large metal doors of the assigned quarters opened as Lando entered with a large smile on his face as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really" Leia sighed deeply.

"You look absolutely beautiful. You truly belong here with us among the clouds" He said as he pushed past Solo with a smile.

"Hey, I am standing here you know!" Solo laughed slightly.

"Yes, I noticed! Will you join me for a little refreshment? The city has struck up a large deal that will ensure our safety for years to come. We would be honoured if you would join us!" Lando replied with a soft smile.

"Of course… lead the way" Han said as he took Leia's arm in his.

Escorted through the large city in almost silence, Leia marvelled at the size and majesty of the city until they reached two large doors not far away from their assigned quarters.

The large doors to the dining room slide open and the group enters the dining room. At the far end of a huge banquet table sits Darth Vader while standing at his side and slightly behind him is legendary cloned bounty hunter Boba Fett. Over taken by shock and betrayal, Han draws his blaster and fires his blaster four times directly at Vader. The Dark Lord quickly raises his hand, deflecting the bolts into one of the sidewalls, where they explode harmlessly. Just as quickly, Han's weapon zips into Vader's hand. The evil presence calmly places the gun on the table in front of him; it was almost as if they could see the smug grin from under the mask as spoke in a mocking tone.

"We would be honoured if you would join us"

"I had no choice. They arrived right before you did, I'm sorry Han!" Lando said slowly.

"Go to hell" Han said as he sat down facing the dark lord of the Sith himself.

"You have done well my dear… I commend you on your strategy" Vader said as he turned towards Leia.

"Thank you… Father!"

Shock ripped through the men before her as she walked towards Vader's side with a dark smile on her face and a hint of laughter rippling through as she pushed the Bounty Hunter aside and took the weapon from the table. Taking aim at Lando, Leia laughed darkly as she fired off one shot at the centre of his chest before turning the weapon on Han Solo as his friend fell backwards onto the floor.

"Leia! What the hell are you doing?" Han said in disbelief.

"Unleashing my birthright!" She laughed darkly.

"Finish him my daughter…"

"Daughter?" Han said in shock.

"No! I have something else in mind for _CAPTAIN _Solo. Bounty Hunter… he is yours. Do as you wish with him. He is of no concern of mine any longer!"

"As you wish!" He bowed slightly. "This facility has a Carbonite freezing equipment. It will suffice for his… journey to Tatooine!"

Betrayed by the one person he thought he could count on, Han Solo stood slowly as four Storm Troopers stepped to his side and Leia walked around the table towards him as she spoke.

"You should have paid! Never mind, Your ship will make excellent scrap… after we rip her apart for spares of course. Take this… man, out of my sight. And if you find the Wookie, kill it!"

"Yes, Mistress Leia!"

With a dark smile on her face, she stepped backwards and removed the long dress she was wearing to reveal a black leather suit beneath and hanging on her beltline, the traditional weapon of the Jedi and Sith, twin black Lightsaber hilts with gold trim.


	2. Episode 2

_Star Wars:_

_A Dark Legacy_

_Episode: Two_

After landing in a small landing platform, Luke Skywalker the Padawan learner of the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi and now the powerful Yoda moved silently through the huge city as it floated harmlessly in the clouds of Bespin. With each step a feeling of a cold darkness flowed over him as he moved deeper into the city, hanging from his belt line was the silver Lightsaber with black trim swung harmlessly with each step while in his hand his main weapon of choice stood ready for immediate use against any enemy soldiers he saw on his journey towards the dark feeling which had enveloped his ever step. Stepping onto a platform, Luke rises into a darkened chamber, borne by the platform. The room is deathly quiet with the exception steam escaping from the many pipes. Warily, Luke walks toward a small stairway.

Steam begins to build up in the chamber. Looking up through the steam, Luke sees a dark figure standing on a walkway above him. Slowly, the young Skywalker holsters his blaster and moves up the stairs to face the dark lord himself known as Darth Vader as he feels confident, eager to engage the deadly enemy before him.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet"

Pulling the Lightsaber off his beltline, Luke ignites his sword in answer, as in an instant, Vader's own sword is lit with the crimson blade. Lunging forwards with a basic attack Vader repels the blow with ease as once again Luke attacks, and the swords of the two combatants clash in battle.

Locked in mortal combat on the platform overlooking the chamber, their swords clash as the platform sways and the young Skywalker aggressively drives Vader back, forcing the experienced Sith Lord, Vader to use defensive tactics.

"You have learned much, young one" Vader said slowly, impressed by the young man before him.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" Luke bragged, Confidant in his own abilities.

Aggressively Vader moved forward as if mocking the arrogance of the young man before him as he whipped the weapon out of Skywalker's hand. Another lightning move at Luke's feet forces the youth to jump back to protect himself as he lost his balance and rolled down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform and slammed into the floor surprised and shaken by what had happened. His senses honed for combat he looked up to see Vader leaping off the platform and landing before him as he rolled away keeping his gaze steadily on his enemy.

For a moment, Vader seemed to stop his attack as Luke stood and reached out his hand and the silver cylinder of his father's Lightsaber flew into his hand and ignited with the pale blue blade of energy.

"Impressive... most impressive" Vader said with a smug tone in his voice.

"Like I said Vader, I'm full of surprises" Bragged Luke.

The two combatants stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity as a second feeling of darkness flowed over the young Padawan a feeling that was dark yet familiar somehow. Luke's eyes slowly moved towards the steps at his left as a figure appeared on the steps moving down slowly towards him, dressed in a long black cloak and hood which cast a dark shadow over the face of whom ever was approaching him slowly. The sound of heels clicking on the metallic grid below the figure's feet echoed through the chamber as through the darkness the unmistakable figure of a slender female dressed in black leather like clothing approached the two of them and stepped between Vader and Skywalker and two Lightsaber hilts leapt off her beltline into her gloved hands as Vader spoke darkly.

"As am I young Skywalker. Meet my apprentice… Darth Marla!"

"What?" Skywalker said in shock.

"Finish this, and you will finally take your place at my side"

Slowly stepping forwards the twin hilts ignited with black blades which cast an eerie shadow over the form before him while under the hood, a dark half-smile could be seen as the female stepped tested her prey with simple one handed attacks from her left weapon forcing the Young Skywalker to step backwards while defending himself as he kept one eye on the second blade of Darth Marla as Vader spoke mocking the young man as he defended himself against what appeared to be a more experienced opponent.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear... now release your anger"

More cautious of the unknown woman before him and controlling his anger, he begins to retreat as the woman goads him, whipping her sword mere inches from his face as a darker smile could now be seen under the hood. Now on the defensive against the powerful woman before him. he realizes he has been foolhardy in walking into such a deadly trap and facing two Sith Lords. After a quick sword exchange and Luke forces Darth Marla backwards slowly until she retreats with a slight laughter as Luke presses forward.

"Only your hatred can destroy her young Skywalker…" Vader mocked once more.

Breathing hard, Luke jumps in the air, turning a somersault over her. He lands on the floor and slashes at her as the room continues to fill up with a thick and overpowering steam forcing the woman retreat before Luke's skilful sword play.

Deflecting the sword with ease, Marla looses her balance and falls into the outer rim of pipes as energy Luke has used to stop her has brought him to the point of collapse fro exhaustion. Slowly moving towards to the edge and looks down, but sees no sign of mysterious woman or Darth Vader, now even more cautious the young Skywalker deactivated powerful his sword and hooks it on his belt as he lowers himself into the pit.

Moving through a tunnel like entrance, Luke cautiously approached the reactor room and ignited his sword as he and moved into the room and toward a large window as Vader enters forcing Luke raise his sword and move in for the attack while all the time watching for the second Sith Lord.

Behind Skywalker; a large piece of machinery rips itself from the wall and slammed into Luke's back, taking his breath from his lungs as he staggered to maintain his balance as he turned and sliced it in half just as another machine comes hurtling at him. Using the Force, Luke manages to deflect it and send it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield.

Once again a large pipe detached from the wall and flew at Luke forcing his exhausted body and mind to deflect the heavy equipment with the force while sparking wires pulled out of the wall and begin to whip at him as small tools and equipment come flying at him bombarding him from all sides.

Now completely exhausted from the vicious onslaught, battered and bruised one machine glances off his shoulder, once again taking his breath it flew through a large window creating a fierce wind which blow into the room. Unmoving stands the dark, rocklike figure of Vader. Shocked, Skywalker looked up at the Dark form as a piece of machinery hit Luke and threw out of the window slamming hard onto the gantry below as he struggled to regain his breath while footsteps echoed on the gantry behind him, the footsteps of the woman approaching him as he scrambled too his feet and activated his Lightsaber once more as she stopped before him. Shock rippled through the young Jedi as she approached with twin Lightsaber in hand and pressed them together to form one long staff like weapon with the deadly black blades at either end and spun it around her body before him with expert ease and efficiency, slicing through the air before him and forcing him to move backwards with each slice mere inches from his jaw.

"Who are you!" Luke called out as he attempted to hold his fear of the mysterious woman before him.

Backing away slowly he moved along the railing and up to the control room as the woman continued her intimidation before him as she lunged at him and Luke immediately raises his lit sword to meet hers. Sparks flew in all directions as he attempted to deflect her deadly and well timed attack while she gradually forced him backward towards the gantry.

Backing off along the narrow end of the gantry as she moved slowly towards him, slashing at the young Jedi with her staff. Luke makes a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry. Marla's sword comes slashing down, cutting the complex loose. From the corner of his eye, he saw it begin to fall, before it is caught by the rising wind and blown upward. Floated away harmlessly. At that instant, Marla's sword comes down across Luke's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword and hand flying. Screaming pain, Luke squeezes his forearm under his left armpit and moves back along the gantry to its extreme end as she followed him, mocking him with each slice through the air as the wind subsides, Luke holds on terrified as he knew there is nowhere else to go.

Now echoing through the large chamber, the sound of Vader laughing as he approached the young man and the mysterious woman deactivated her staff weapon and backed away with a bow as Vader stood before the young Jedi.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power… Join us and we will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy"

"I'll never join you!" Luke screamed past his pain.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father" Vader said with a deep and terrible voice.

"He told me enough! It was you who killed him"

"No. _I_ am your father"

"No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!" Shocked, Luke looks at Vader in utter disbelief.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true" Vader said as he reached out his hand towards his young son.

"No! No! No!" Luke protested.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way"

A calm came over Luke, and he makes a decision and steped off the gantry platform into space. The Dark Lord looks over the platform and sees Luke falling far below. The wind begins to blow at Vader's cape and the torrent finally forces him back, away from the edge. The wind soon fades and the wounded Jedi begins to drop fast, unable to grab onto anything to break his fall and sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. Turning towards his protégé, Vader nodded slightly as he spoke with an evil tone in his voice.

"Find him! I want him alive!"

"Yes… father" She bowed.

Tumbling through the exhaust pipe, he slides to the end of the slickly polished pipe he eventually stops as his feet hit a circular grill and finally knocked it open in the hopes it would lead towards a secondary room where he could find safety, as the grill opens he falls tumbles out, emerging at the under most part of Cloud City. Reaching out desperately to create a hold onto the closing door, he manages to grab onto on electronic weather vane to stop himself falling into the large gas cloud as the cold air rushes around him, almost sucking the air from his lungs speaks too himself in the hope of someone hearing him.

"Ben... Ben, please!"

Attempting too pull himself up on the weather vane but slips back down almost into the clouds below, before all is lost, he managed to hook one of his legs around the fragile instruments while a powerful current of air rushes out at him from the exhaust pipe.

"Ben. Leia!" He moaned weakly to himself as an ominous cracking sound from the base of the weather vane and a piece breaks off, falling into the clouds far below. "Hear me, Leia!"

As she was about to leave the gantry into what remained of the control room, Leia stopped for a moment as she looked back at the Dark Lord, her Mentor, her father with a questioning look as she spoke softly.

"Luke?" Slowly stepping forwards, she spoke out loud as she looked at her father with a dark smile while she removed her hood. "He is alive and calling to me, I can hear him father"

"Then you must go too him… only together can we turn him to the Dark Side"

"Yes Father, as you wish. What is the current status of the Millennium Falcon?"

"It is currently awaiting transport back to Coruscant for dismantling" Vader said with a slight sound of a smile on his face.

"Have the ship prepared for my arrival, I shall use the vessel and 'rescue' my brother. After which I shall transport him back too the rebel fleet" She smiled.

"You wish to maintain your cover as a Rebel?" He said with surprise.

"For now, I believe I can do more inside the rebel fleet"

"You can not pilot the vessel alone my daughter" Vader replied.

"Have two Imperial officers dress in civilian clothing, two of your best men… they will accompany me. With Solo and the Wookie dead, it will be an easier transition for my brother"

"As you wish…" Vader nodded. "… once you have recovered Skywalker, I shall dispatch two Tie-Fighters to intercept your vessel, of course… they will have orders to destroy your vessel…"

"Then we shall make a swift escape father!"

Pulling the hood over her face once more, she left the gantry and disappeared into the facility once more. Stepping into the cockpit of the YT-1300 class light freighter and dressed in civilian clothing, Leia smiled as she looked at two imperial officers as they turned in their seats to face her. On the right of the cockpit sat a tall, dark haired human male of around 35 years old and in the left seat sat a young woman, barely 25 years of age with long blonde hair and a soft smile which almost lit up the cockpit of the old vessel.

"Your highness…" The woman said with a smile. "…My name is Suri, this is my companion Wallace. We have been ordered too assist you on this assignment by Lord Vader himself"

"Very well, are you both familiar with this type of vessel?" Leia smiled darkly.

"Yes ma'am. I served for several years as pilot onboard a vessel of similar design" Suri replied with a smile.

"Very well… You will find out target on the underside of the city, it is imperative that he survive. As not too arouse suspicion, you will refer to me as Leia… am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They said in unison.

"Let's do this. Wallace, you will man the upper hatch and stand ready to receive our guest. Once onboard you will set course for the following coordinates of the Rebel Fleet…" She smiled darkly.

"I assume that an Imperial Vessel is standing by?" Wallace smiled.

"For the moment, no. We will be alone… I understand this may be a little difficult for you both, but you have been chosen specifically for this assignment. If you feel you are not up to this task… you may leave this vessel!"

"With all due respect Leia… I'm onboard!" Suri smiled.

"Count me in!" Wallace laughed.

Lifting off from the landing platform, the captured smuggler's ship screamed through the clouds towards the lower portion of the city, as they approached the lower section of the city the unmistakable form of a man hanging from the underside could be seen as Wallace walked through the ship slowly towards the upper docking hatch. As he stepped onto a circular platform, it raised slowly towards the ceiling and the inner section of the airlock slide open gracefully before the outer airlock slipped open. The wind blew through the interior of the airlock as Wallace looked up at the almost unconscious Luke Skywalker hanging on for his very life by his feet, slowly, his eyes opened at the familiar sound of the Smuggler's ship raising up beneath him and a single male figure raising up his hands and nodded slightly at him to let go. Holding his breath and focusing with all his newly acquired abilities, Luke unwrapped his legs and fell into the arms of large man beneath him as he spoke with an unfamiliar voice to the young Jedi.

"I got you kid, hold on…" He said as the platform lowered the both of them down into the pearly white vessel.

Carrying the injured man into one of the small personal quarters once occupied by Han Solo, Wallace placed him down onto a small bed carefully as the ship rocked hard to port as weapons blasts hit the outer hull of the ship.

"Who… who are you?" He said with a weak voice.

"A friend… take it easy kid, we're not outta the woods yet" He said with a smile.

Screaming through the clouds, the rebel ship rocked hard as to avoid the weapons fire of the pursuing fighter craft, looping over a large cloud formation, the Falcon turned quickly and fired it's main weapons array at the lead ship which hit directly on the seemingly fragile viewport before the pilot causing it to fracture and finally shatter as the vessel imploded from the stress. In the brief moment the second pilot was distracted by the near miss of the debris from the sister ship, the Falcon screamed through the clouds and into space as the immense imperial command cruiser closed it's prey.

Feeling that Vader's ship is very near the young and injured Jedi feels resigned to his fate as he senses that he is beaten, more emotionally than physically, not by Vader but by the mysterious and deadly young woman whom had challenged him earlier and the revelation of his true connection towards one of the most hated and feared men in the galaxy.

"Father?" He said in his mind as a voice echoed through him.

"Son, come with me" Vader replied slowly.

Focusing the away from the cold darkness that was Darth Vader, Luke attempted to make the fragile connection he had with his mentor.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" He moaned in pain.

Almost the instant he spoke, the fragile connection was broken as the Falcon leapt into hyperspace towards the fleet as Luke lost consciousness from his own exhaustion. Onboard the Command Cruiser, Vader turned towards his second in command as he spoke with what could be said as a smile on his face.

"General… Lock all weapons on that city below… destroy it!"

"As you wish Lord Vader. However it may be worth mentioning that as a result of the explosion, the planet will be vaporised"

"That planet no longer concerns me" Vader said as he turned towards the window before him.

"My Lord, we have several hundred Troops on that city!" An officer called out in terror.

Almost eh instant he spoke, his head seemed to smash into the console before him repeatedly until the console cracked and his skull split open while his body slipped off his chair lifeless.

"Anymore objections?" Vader said smugly.

"Weapons officer ready main guns, destroy that city. Fire at will" Called out the General in fear.

From the massive cruiser, several hundred bolts of energy screamed into the clouds below until an explosion could be seen from orbit which set off a chain reaction across the clouds and ignited the hydrogen of the gas giant and burned like a new born star as the huge cruiser leapt into hyperspace away from the devastation it caused.

For several days the Falcon cruised through hyperspace towards the rebel fleet as the young man lay in the quarters unconscious as pain tore through his body from the injury he had suffered at the hands of his own father while sat ever at his side, Princess Leia awaited for him to wake from his seemingly endless sleep. Slowly, his eyes opened in the darkened room with a feeling of euphoria spreading over his body. His eyes searched the darkness for any sign of life until he saw the form of his friend, Leia sat at his side.

"Leia?" He said weakly.

"Luke? Ohh thank the gods, we where getting worried about you"

"Where am I?"

"On board the Falcon…" She smiled with concern for his wellbeing.

"I thought I saw… who was that man?"

"His name is Wallace, he helped me escape with another"

"Han?" He said with a smile.

"Luke… wait until you are stronger. A lot has happened in the past five days…"

"Five days?" He replied with shock. "Where is Han, Chewie?"

"Ohh Luke, they are dead… Killed by Vader's orders"

"What? Threepio, Artoo?" He said with sadness.

"Destroyed along with Bespin. We barely got out alive… We've received word from the third fleet. All ships are to assemble for a final all out assault on the Empire"

"What?" He said as tears rolled down his cheek.

"We have alerted a medical ship, they are expecting our arrival. Once you're healed… we're going to take the fight directly too the Empire in one all out assault… on Coruscant itself!" She smiled.

"How is that possible? Coruscant Is too heavily guarded" Luke smiled slightly.

"Vader ordered the destruction of Cloud City, the resulting explosion ignited the gas giant itself and a new 'Micro-Star' formed. With hundreds of Imperial Troopers still in the city, word spread of the betrayal… two days ago, the Empire began too fracture as four Star Destroyers turned on their own cruisers and destroyed them. Shortly afterwards, they made contact with the Alliance… and joined the fleet, we expect more within the day. The Empire is weak now Luke, there will never be a better time… With a Jedi at the front of the fight, you! We can finally win this war and bring peace to the galaxy once more as we reform the Old Republic!" She smiled with pride.

"All this, in five days?" Luke said with a hint of pride.

"You have no idea what has happened in such a short time" She smiled as she stroked his hair lovingly.

For a moment, Leia looked down into his eyes and smiled as a voice echoed through the tiny freighter, a soft and soothing female voice which put him at ease slightly.

"Leia, please report to the flight deck, we are about too drop out of Hyperspace!"

Holding out her hand, she smiled softly as he took her hand in his, his body still shaking as he looked at what remained of his right hand which had been severed above the wrist by his father's sword. With a soothing smile, she led him through the ship as the swirling vortex of light from hyperspace could be seen through the flight deck window before them until the ship dropped back into sub-light space and a vast fleet of hundreds of vessels came into view before them.

Luke's eyes lit up like a the newborn star of Bespin as he saw the large Rag-Tag Alliance ships of varying designs escorted by six large triangular Imperial Star destroyers while their Tie Fighters flew along side Alliance fighters and bombers in a tight formation.

"Now do you see the extent of the fleet we have assembled Luke, do you see the possibilities of what we can accomplish and it is all thanks to you" Leia said with a half smile.

"Me?" He sad with shock.

"You faced Darth Vader on equal terms and survived. No one has ever done that since he arose to power…" She said with pride and she softly stroked his left cheek.

Aware of the two Imperial spies at her side, Leia turned to face Luke as she looked up into his eyes before she turned back towards the pilot of the vessel and smiled.

"Suri, take us home!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Wars:_

_A Dark Legacy_

_Episode: Three_

After being transferred too one of the Renegade Imperial cruisers for medical treatment, Luke Skywalker finally stood as he examined the cybernetic hand he was given in replacement of his own hand, feeling the circuits and metallic skeleton under the new flesh organically grown from what remained of his original arm. Although he had been grateful for the medical attention given by the medical staff, one feeling still echoed within him, a feeling of mistrust of those whom had seemingly joined the cause against the Empire in what could only be seen as an eleventh hour defection, but why now? He thought. After everything the Empire had done in the past two decades, why choose this one moment to rise up against the Empire and defect? However, all he knew that was his friend, Leia seemed to trust them and he knew that was good enough for him at least for the moment.

"Master Skywalker, how does the hand feel?" A doctor said with care.

"Hurts a little"

"Indeed, the pain will subside in time. For the moment I can give you some painkillers to help?" She said softly.

"Thank you, that would help" Luke bowed with respect.

"Luke!" Leia said as she approached him with a smile. "I have something for you. The commander of this vessel had been responsible for the death of several of the old Jedi Order, he took several Lightsabers as… trophies of his kills. He would be grateful if you would choose one as your personal weapon. General?"

Slowly, Skywalker's eyes glared towards a tall elderly moustached man as he approached holding a large wooden box. Carefully, he placed the box ontop of the medical bed behind him and opened the lid, bowing with respect, he took a step backwards as he held out his hand in gesture of the man too choose a weapon. Since his encounter with the mysterious Darth Marla, Luke had held a certain amount of mistrust of his own abilities and more so since the revelation of who his father really was. He could see the look in Leia's eyes as she stepped at his side and held his hand gently as she spoke.

"I've heard that Jedi prefer to construct their own personal weapons, since we have little time Luke… choose one"

Looking down into the box before him, Luke saw many Lightsaber of different designs and origins, each saber hilt designed by it's former owner for their own unique abilities with the force. As his eyes ran over the powerful weapons before him, he stopped at one single weapon as a slight smile echoed over his face. Slowly he reached down and picked out the weapon of choice. It's balance was perfect, the design of the hilt itself was different from anything he had seen before as he held it in his cybernetic hand and activated the weapon.

Filling the air was the high pitched hum of the blade as it burst into life with a golden glow, the colour of the blade seemed almost hypnotic as he looked into the blade with a satisfied smile on his face as he spoke.

"This one!"

"Excellent choice Master Jedi!" The General said. "It belonged to a Knight of the Old order. She was particularly adept at several techniques which made it almost impossible to capture her"

"How did she die?" Skywalker said slowly. "Did you kill her?"

"Regrettably Master Jedi, we have all done things in the past that we are not proud of. Myself included. Master Rian Slone was the one that hurt me the most, I served with her during the Clone Wars… Once Order 66 was given, I had no choice but too follow them. She was the first and not the last"

"You betrayed your Jedi Master?" Leia said slowly.

"I was under orders, My Clone Troopers where the ones whom carried out my order… She was, different" He said with sadness.

"Because you loved her!" Leia said slowly.

"Yes, I did. Master Skywalker, carry that weapon with pride and it will serve you well" He bowed with respect.

Resisting his urge to strike the man down with the powerful weapon, he deactivated the blade and hooked it onto his belt in place of his old weapon which belonged too his father he now knew as Darth Vader. A two hand weapon of almost 30 centimetres long with a small curve at the rear of the hilt and a second smaller handle long enough for one hand close to the emitter itself which created an unusual Tonfa like weapon used by several Imperial forces for crowd control.

"Of course, now if you will excuse me General, I must be on my way!" He said as he hid his true feelings.

Almost instantly, he turned and left the medical ward as Leia smiled slightly as she looked at the General who nodded with respect and fear as she quickly followed the young Jedi.

"Luke, wait!" She called as she ran after him.

Slowly, he turned as she stopped at his side and held his hand softly as she spoke.

"What are you doing, where are you going?"

"I have a promise to keep Leia… with an old friend" He smiled.

"Who?"

"Not here, I don't trust these people…" Luke said with caution. "… come with me, I will explain on the Falcon"

"Of course" She said with a slight one sided smile on her lips.

After stepping onto the falcon which was currently docked inside the large hanger bay of one of the imperial cruisers which had defected after the destruction of Bespin several days earlier. Luke looked around slowly, half expecting to see Han Solo or the large Chewbacca sat at the controls of the aging ship or tinkering with the ship itself for some upgrade or much needed repair after the vessel had entered into many different combat situations since joining the Alliance. Slowly, Luke turned to face the only remaining survivor of the Alderaan Royal Family as she walked towards him with a soft smile on her face.

"What is it Luke?" She said with a hint of concern.

"I have to leave, now!"

"Why, where must you go, what must you do?" Leia said softly, almost lovingly.

"I made a promise that I would return and complete my training from perhaps the only surviving Jedi master…"

"The Jedi? the are all but extinct" Replied Leia with confusion.

"Not all, I know of one that has survived. After the death of Obi-Wan… I believe that he is the only one left. I must return and complete my training if I am too rebuild the order and revive the Jedi itself"

"Where must you go, who is this last of the order?" Replied Leia with interest.

"Master… Yoda, he is in hiding in the Dagobah system!" Luke replied with pride.

"Dagobah? Luke, the Dagobah system was invaded by the Empire three days ago as part of a massive attack against the Imperial Separatist forces, they where using the system as a rendezvous point before joining with us. Only five ships made it out, if Yoda was in hiding in that system… he would have been discovered since Vader himself was heading up that fleet"

"That's not possible" He said with a deep shock.

"I read the reports myself… I'm afraid that Yoda is dead"

For the first time since his training began he felt isolated and angry, something he knew that he must avoid, yet the feeling began too grow within him. In the past week, he had lost almost everyone he had cared about and needed too keep his mind on track all that remained was the young woman stood before him, smiling softly.

"If that is true, then I have to leave. Everyone who's life I touch is destroyed. My Aunt and Uncle, Obi-Wan, Han, Chewie, Yoda… even Artoo and Threepio where destroyed. You are all that I have left and I do not wish for you to get hurt or killed Leia, I must leave and soon" He said with sadness.

"No, You can't leave Luke. If you are the last of the Jedi order, then you have to stay now. If we are to restore the old republic then Vader and the Emperor must be destroyed, only you can do that Luke. You must face them both… together"

"Leia, I can't. I'm afraid!" Luke admitted softly.

"Of Vader or the Emperor?"

"Neither… something I never told you. When I faced Vader at Cloud city, he was not alone… a woman was with him, she was stronger then Vader and myself. For the first time in years I felt real fear at facing her Leia… I had never seen anyone so fast and powerful"

"Why did you not tell anyone this?" Replied Leia with a hidden smile.

"I do not know Leia… I must concentrate on the moment. I can almost feel myself slipping away. I must leave, despite your argument, I must leave"

"And go where Luke? What will you do?" Leia said softly once more.

"Home to Tatooine. I need focus before I fall into the dark side like Vader" He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Why not wait until you are stronger Luke, you are still recovering from your injury and could set back your recovery"

"Very well Leia, for now" He nodded slightly.

"Remain here on the Falcon, I shall send out word that you are not to be disturbed by anyone but myself"

"As you wish Leia. Thank you" He bowed with respect for her former position and title.

Slowly turning towards the ramp leading off the ship and onto the deck of the large Imperial Cruiser, Leia slowly left the aging vessel and closed raised the ramp before turning towards the young woman whom had been assigned to the vessel by Darth Vader himself. With a smile, Leia ran her fingertips over her lips softly as she spoke quietly so only Suri could hear her over the noise of the landing bay where Imperial and Alliance vessels where being repaired for the battle ahead.

"See to it that he is not disturbed, he is very close my dear… I can sense it"

"As you wish My Lady" She said quietly.

"I must return to my quarters and inform my father of a very… interesting development. Report too my personal quarters as soon as possible, we have some unfinished business you and I"

"As you wish, Darth Marla" She said as she kissed Leia's finger tips softly.

Entering her quarters, Leia removed the long dark robes she was wearing as she stepped onto a black and white circular platform and knelt with respect as the dark and ominous holographic figure of Darth Vader appeared before her.

"You have done well my daughter, everything is proceeding as planned"

"Yes father. However I must inform you of a development I have recently discovered"

"Raise my daughter" Vader said.

Slowly, she stood to reveal herself too him, wearing little more then black leather knee high boots, matching shorts and cut-off top she smiled darkly as she faced the large hologram before her and spoke with a dark tone in her voice.

"I have discovered the final remaining Jedi hiding in the Dagobah system"

"I see, you have done well. Who is this enemy of the state?" Vader replied.

"It is Grand Master Yoda…"

"Impressive, I assumed he had been dead for many years. I shall take care of this… personally"

"As you wish my father"

"What of Skywalker, report on his progress"

"He is close, I believe soon he will be ours. If not, I will destroy him as you have stated"

"Proceed with Caution my daughter, I have felt his rise and predict he will not turn easily… only together then the three of us destroy the Emperor…"

"It shall be done, my father. I await your next instructions after the destruction of Yoda… the fleet is almost assembled" She smiled darkly.

"Excellent, nothing can stop us now my young apprentice, nothing!" He bragged.

As the image of her father faded, Leia stepped off the platform before it sunk into the floor, hidden as a large circular covering slipped of the opening as if it was never present. Smiling darkly, Leia looked around her quarters as the door chimed behind her, calling for whomever was outside too enter, Leia nodded as the young woman entered wearing a long black cloak which fell to above her ankles and revealed she was wearing no shoes.

"As you have requested… Darth Marla" She said softly.

Smiling softly, Leia waved her right hand before her as the long black cloak fell from the young woman's shoulders, revealing her toned naked body as she stepped forwards and smiled softly and bowed before her as she held her hand and kissed it softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Wars:_

_A Dark Legacy_

_Episode: Four_

The tip of a walking stick taps hesitantly across the earthen floor of the hidden cottage which has been the home of the elderly and powerful Master Jedi since his isolation many years ago, his manner seems frail though cheerful while the weaker stout master of the Force stumbles out of the small hovel of his home towards a feeling of darkness which had invaded his senses moments ago. Holding onto the makeshift walking cane, he stumbles into a clearing as a tall, dark figure stands with the red blade of its Lightsaber ignited and ready for battle with the weak elderly creature.

"Leave this place, you must. Welcome here, you are _NOT!_" Yoda demanded

"Master Yoda… Last of the Jedi Order itself. I had been searching for you… for many years" Vader said with anger in his voice.

From the corner of his eye, Yoda saw movement through the trees beside him, turning quickly he mustered up as much power as he could and trusted a bolt of force energy towards the movement as screams in pain could be heard over the sound of the crunch of the trees.

"You are weak, my Old Master…" Vader bragged.

"Weak, I maybe. Yet, powerful with the Force, I am!"

Almost the instant he reached out with his three-fingered hand, the red bladed Lightsaber in Vader's hand begun escape his grasp slowly, before he pulled back with the weapon and trusted his free hand forwards to counter the failed attempt at disarming him. A loud crack could be heard through the clearing as Master Yoda flew backwards and crashed onto the ground as Vader laughed darkly while he walked towards the elderly Jedi. Focusing the power of his mind Vader picked up the tiny green alien without touching him as Yoda struggled against the power of the Dark Forces at the former Padawan's control in a vein attempt at countering the attack as he was raised at eye level with the large cybernetic life form before him.

"Now, Master Yoda… I will destroy you, as you have always known I would"

"So sure are you?.. Become one with the force, I will and arise, another shall!" Yoda said as he struggled for breath.

"If you mean my son, I have great plans for him…" Slowly, he pulled the tiny green creature towards him as he whispered into his long pointed ears, almost bragging in his words. "… Along with my daughter. You have failed my former… Master!"

A look of shock echoed over the face of the experienced and elderly green Grand Master Jedi as pain ripped through his body and sound of crunching emanating from within his ribcage as he screamed in pain while his heart begun too implode under the powerful and almost supernatural grip of Darth Vader. Slowly three Storm Troopers walked towards the Sith Lord as green blood exploded from Yoda's chest and spattered their uniform armour before Vader threw away the tiny green body like a rag doll as he laughed darkly at what he had accomplished and the Emperor could not, he had finally destroyed the last of the Jedi and more importantly, he had killed Yoda.

In the crew quarters, Luke Skywalker sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees as he meditated while the Lightsaber he had been given as a gift. In his mind he could see the inner workings of the powerful hand-held weapon as he modified the crystal energy chamber for his own needs and specifications before inserting the green emitter crystal he had found on Dagobah while being pushed too the limits of his own endurance and beyond by Master Yoda. Finally completing the weapon, he assembled the parts into the complete weapon as it gently clicked together and ignited with the short green blade that would save his life during combat. Gently lowering the weapon onto the deck plating before him, his mind once again replayed the combat with Darth Vader and the mysterious female apprentice, deconstructing their combined attacks as he attempted to uncover her identity. Images began too flow through his mind of the death of Master Yoda at the hands of Darth Vader himself, his heart being crushed inside of his chest before his lifeless body was tossed away to be fed upon by the local wildlife. Shock rippled through him as he could almost feel the pain inside of his own body as the mental images replayed over many times as if some great power had begun to taunt him. Yet, now something else entered into his mind with a different feeling as images of lust and a sexual encounter flowed through his mind although he could not see the faces of those he seemed to be observing in his mind's eye although one thing was clear, he was observing two women together in their most private encounter. Shocked by what he saw, he could not focus on the face of either of them which had been seemingly blocked from his mind by some power greater then his own, as they seemingly floated in a dark empty black void.

Using his new-found strength with the Force, he attempted too focus upon his own problem of the mysterious dark apprentice as a dark and twisted image filled his mind an image which shocked him down to his very soul, the images of his own death at the hands of the unknown apprentice and his eventual resurrection as a dark and twisted creature with an unknown armour surgically crafted onto the very flesh and bone of his body. Slowly, the dark image of himself walked towards him as he focused with all of his ability to combat the terrifying vision he saw. Focusing in his mind, he saw himself step before the dark vision with his new green bladed Lightsaber ignited, ready for battle against he creature he could become as in his mind, the dark and twisted figure circled him as it spoke with a twisted and almost mechanical voice.

'_It is useless to resist your destiny. Join me… and together we can destroy our father, his apprentice and the Emperor… and assume our rightful place as ruler of the galaxy and beyond!_'

'_Never!_' He called out.

'_Then I shall take what is rightfully mine… I WILL destroy you and assume control of MY body!_'

The long and spiked fingers of the dark vision of himself held out his hand and lifted the young Padawan off his feet before throwing him across the black void in which they stood before a Lightsaber leapt into his hand and ignited with a high pitched screech as his black bladed weapon exploded into life from the very hilt of Darth Vader's weapon.

No matter how much he focused his mind, Luke could not shake the image as his vision of himself stood with his weapon raised before him, ready to defend what remained of his mind as he could feel himself slipping away slowly against what he had been warned as his Dark Side being born.

Slowly walking towards the terrifying image of himself, he defended the attacks with simple movements of his Lightsaber utilising the second handle on the weapon before spinning the blade around and taking hold of the main shaft whilst the attacks gained in strength. Pressing his attack forwards, Luke sliced through the air as his armoured self stepped backwards in a seemingly defensive posture which lacked the strength of the previous attacks. His confidence grew in his own abilities while he pressed his attack forward and his own strength and speed with his weapon grew in the one-on-one combat against his darker self. Spinning around quickly, Luke pressed his back against the chest of the dark creature he could one day become and trusted his left elbow into the soft armour over it's chest before spinning around and with his right hand, pushing with the force as he punched the helmet guarding it's face which cracked under the attack as the vision flew across the void and slammed into the ground on which they stood. Leaping into the air, he swung his weapon over his head with both hands before he slammed the green blade into the face-guard of the dark creature as he landed ontop of it's chest, slicing the helmet and the vision's head in two pieces.

Confidant in his defeat of the dark and twisted enemy in his vision, Luke's eyes opened as the void faded and he sat alone in the quarters while a seemingly distant voice attempted to break through yet always out of reach. Slowly standing, he looked around the quarters as he raised his hand while the weapon leapt off the floor and impacted into his palm causing a slight pain to echo through his hand as he placed the modified weapon back on the belt as he stood with a new confidence he had never before felt in his life.

Days seemed to pass while he meditated and constructed a second Lightsaber from parts he had discovered from the ship itself, and the Lightsaber crystal he had replaced from the first weapon it was all he could do in an attempt to remove the vision of his own death from his mind. After completion of the basic weapon itself, he felt the approach of someone close to him as his eyes opened and his friend, Princess Leia Organa knelt before him with a soothing smile echoing over her face as she spoke softly.

"The fleet has assembled, we are finally ready"

"At last!" He smiled.

"I see you have constructed a second weapon? May I see it?"

"Of course" He smiled as he placed the weapon in her hand. "How are we going to manage this… assault?"

Holding the basic design of the weapon in her hands, she ignited the blade with a soft smile as she spoke.

"First the former Imperial Vessels will jump into Coruscant orbit, their transponders have been altered… they will appear as friendly vessels from the outer rim. Once they are past the protective net, they will launch all of their fighters and destroy it while the motherships attack the Imperial cruisers and any other ship simultaneously. Once that happens, the remaining Alliance fleet will arrive and start landing troops, we have plenty of support from the ground. Impressive weapon…" She smiled softly.

"Isn't that a little risky, all of our 'Eggs in one Nest'?" Luke replied softly.

"Yes, either they go down, or we do! We have no other choice my friend"

"And what of the Emperor and Vader?"

"You will accompany one of our ground units… the last of the Jedi at the forefront of the Liberation of Coruscant will send a powerful message across the planet and the neighbouring systems. Those still loyal to the Old Republic will arise under your banner and join you… as will I"

"You?" He said with shock. "You are far to valuable… if you are injured or killed…"

"Luke, trust me! You _MUST _defeat Vader and Palpatine or will be lost if one of them still stands. Firstly however, you must focus on Palpatine, he is the main problem, Vader is…"

"I think the word you are looking for Leia is 'Enforcer' Without Vader, Palpatine can not hold onto the Empire as he wants. It is possible if the ground forces distract Vader long enough, but what of Vader's Apprentice? She would not be far behind her master" Luke said with a confidant smile.

"I do not believe that she has been discovered by Palpatine, leave her to us. The past has taught us that even a Jedi or Sith is susceptible to the power of a Blaster"

"As you wish… when is the attack to begin?" He smiled once more.

"Two hours from now. By the end of the day, either the Empire falls, or we do!" She said as she deactivated the Lightsaber.

"I will do as you say… Your Highness!"

With a smile, she placed the makeshift Lightsaber into his hands as she leaned forwards and kissed his lips softly before pulling back as he sat looking at her with a smile upon his face as he nodded slightly while she ran her fingertips over his lips softly, almost seductively.

"We must prepare for the final assault. Come with me…" Leia said as she stood and held out her hand. "… The others will be waiting of us!"

"As you wish… Your Highness" He bowed slightly.

Entering the command deck of the large Imperial Vessel, young Skywalker looked around at the many imperial officers whom a week ago would have been his enemies and yet now, due to an act of horrific violence by Darth Vader, they had broken away from the empire to join in the fight against him and his emperor. Slowly, Princess Leia led him past the gathered crowd made up of the commanding officers and their first officers from every vessel in the fleet. As she slipped her hand into his and softly pushed through before they reached the centre of the circle of people and for the first time Luke saw the extent of the fleet through the large windows before him.

"Now do you see Luke, now do you see that we finally have a chance to change things once and for all?"

"Wow! How many ships do we have?" He said in awe.

"Two Hundred and Fifty-Five vessels consisting of, star destroyers, heavy, medium and light cruisers fast attack ships, corvettes of the imperial fleet. Your Alliance fleet as you can see even a handful of other vessels which has signed on with the fleet as you can see, Master Jedi!" An old imperial general said with a smile.

"Luke, for the first time in the short history of the Alliance, we have a chance" Leia smiled.

"With your approval Master Jedi, this vessel will serve as a command and control ship for the fleet…" A soft female voice called out from behind him. "… we must act and act now. The battle plan is already in play. We have committed much resources for this final attack. Do we have your approval Master Jedi?"

"Yes Suri, you do! Prepare the Falcon for launch, she will serve as my Flagship for the final assault. General… I will need a platoon of your best men. Have them report onboard the Falcon, we shall remain hidden in your hanger deck as you enter the battle zone. Once the attack begins, in the chaos… we shall make our move against the Empire. Under _NO_ circumstances must the Jedi-Temple be destroyed… it will serve as a beacon to the rest…"

"As you wish" Suri and the General said together.

The final mission briefing had been given by Princess Leia and the aging general as it was transmitted across the fleet itself on a secured channel. Finally, the command was given as the large former imperial Star Destroyers leapt into hyperspace towards their destination. Hidden inside on of the large ships codenamed '_Alliance One_' by the commanders of the ships, the Falcon powered up slowly as the ship had been filled with Imperial soldiers sworn too ending the reign of Emperor Palpatine and his Sith General, Darth Vader. Deep in the recesses that was the back of his mind, a dim voice attempted to break through the noise inside his mind as he attempted to focus his mind on the voice, only for it to fade away into nothingness as one thought continued to roll around inside his mind, the mysterious apprentice of Darth Vader. He had diverted much of his attention to uncovering the identity of the mysterious enemy as he could not shake the feeling of familiarity with her.

"Falcon, this is Alliance One, we are about to enter the combat zone, prepare to deploy!" A voice called out over the speakers.

"Alliance Once, this is Falcon… we are ready at your command" Suri said with a soft smile.

Dropping out of Hyperspace above the city planet known as Coruscant, a transmission had been picked up by the Falcon as for the first time, Luke saw the vast planet before him as it shone in the light from its star. Almost instantly, the entire wing of attack craft screamed from the many imperial ships and attacked the satellite network around the planet while their vast motherships attacked begun exchanging fire with the stunned imperial cruisers in orbit. Finally, the command had been given to launch the Falcon from the ventral large hanger bay. Lifting off the flight deck under the expert hand of the young woman he had come to know as Suri, the Falcon rolled over, nose diving from the large opening and screamed towards the planet below while avoiding the weapons blasts from the opposing fleets and the surface as its ventral and dorsal weapons array targeted and destroyed any enemy vessel which approached the freighter which had been quickly converted into a powerful heavy fighter by the imperial fleet which had joined their cause. By increasing its weapons, shielding, hull armour and engine capabilities the tiny freighter had become an effective weapon against any enemy it came up against.

Screaming into the planet's atmosphere like a meteor, it blazed a trail of fire across the night sky while the remainder of the Alliance fleet entered orbit and assisted the renegade imperial fleet as their full compliment of fighters where launched against the Imperial Loyalists before ground assault craft began to launch and take over the city planet of billions while groups of resistance broke out against the oppressive imperial regime. Fighting broke out across the planet as the Falcon screamed overhead like a dark spectre. From the cockpit of the ship, many exchanges of weapons fire could be seen below as the ship became flanked by those remaining imperial and alliance fighters which had broken through the defensive lines.

"We're almost in range, Luke you'd better get ready. I can handle things from here" Suri said, smiling slightly.

Coming to a full stop above the seat of power for the entire Imperial Regime, the large ramp descended from under the ship as the many armed soldiers threw down ropes as they slide down upon the roof. Looking back at the last remaining person onboard, Skywalker nodded before he leapt from the ramp, onto the roof as he ignited the powerful green Lightsaber and moved quickly into the building beneath his feet, heavily guarded by those at his side.

It became a running fire fight through the building as his newly discovered abilities with the force took over his reactions while the soldiers at his side begun to fire upon their former comrades as they pushed forwards, deeper into the seat of power.

Finally reaching the office of the Emperor himself, Luke stood in the doorway with the only four remaining men at his side as the old and deformed Emperor remained seated at his large desk as he spoke with a gravely voice.

"Well-Well-Well, Young Skywalker. I have been expecting you!"

"Your Reign is over… Your Highness!" He said darkly. "Surrender yourself, you will are to be charged with crimes against the Galaxy and the Republic itself!"

"The Republic is dead! I _AM_ the Empire… It is you, who are mistaken young Skywalker… about a great… many… Things. Take him!"

Slowly stepping forwards, Luke held his green bladed Tonfa style Lightsaber before him as the four men at his side, pressed their weapons into his side as the Emperor laughed darkly.

"What is this?" Skywalker said with shock.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen! The end of your… rebellion is at hand"

Slowly, the aging man pressed a control on his desk as he smiled from under the long black hooded cloak as he spoke.

"General! You may proceed with the destruction of the Rebel Alliance fleet as planned"

"As you wish, your highness" Called out the general, one of the last and highest ranking, remaining of the original Clone Troopers.

Appearing all around him, the vast Alliance fleet appeared as red dots in a large holographic display while the outnumbered Imperial vessels struggled to hold onto their ground against the perfectly timed attack against them while throughout the planet below, tiny red and green dots of the small fighters combated each other.

High in orbit above the capital world of the vast empire, the two fleets engaged each other in deadly combat. Onboard his capital ship, Admiral Ackbar monitored the progress of the battle from his command station as a scrambled transmission had been sent from the surface as almost instantly, several of the burning former imperial cruisers which had fallen out of formation powered up their main engines as weapons blasts from the rear of the fleet exploded against the weakened shields of his cruiser. Shock rippled over his face as he looked up at the nearest officer for a report while he received reports from the attack wings below that the former imperial ships had turned their weapons upon the Alliance fighters.

"REPORT!" He gargled deeply.

"Imperial cruisers have turned their weapons against us…" reported a stout alien.

"_IT'S A TRAP!_" He cried out in shock.

Like the Great Jedi Purge of decades ago, the imperial forces turned their weapons instantly against the Alliance fleet as vessels from all over the now outnumbered and out matched Alliance fleet began to explode under a vicious onslaught as ever imperial officer, pilot and trooper received the same message in their headpieces and helmets. '_Begin the attack against the Rebel Fleet_'.


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Wars:_

_A Dark Legacy_

_Episode: Five_

Held in the vast office of Emperor Palpatine and his General, Darth Vader; Luke Skywalker watched as the Alliance fleet where being destroyed as it's lines crumbled into dust. The dark and menacing sound of the respirator which kept his father alive inside the suit echoed through the room as he watched the hopeless battle unfold before him and his own personal anger grow with each passing breath. And the corner of his eye, he saw the powerful Lightsaber waiting on the arm of the Emperor's chair as he gloated with pride.

"You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant…"

"No!" Luke grunted as he attempted to focus away his growing anger.

The Emperor, Vader, and a horrified Luke watch the aerial battle unfold via the large hologram around him as another Rebel ship explodes under the overwhelming firepower of the surrounding Imperial fleet, while more star destroyers leap into the Frey along with a large command cruiser.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed… Your fleet has lost. And your friends will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice, your Alliance will die...as will your friends"

Luke's eyes burned with rage as he looked around the room as the vicious battle begun taking it's toll upon the weakened Alliance fleet. With the last remaining Alliance fleet attempting to flee the combat zone, they where instantly penned in by more vessels as they arrived and joined in the slaughter of the tiny fleet, picking them off one at a time while the last remaining fighters exploded on the surface and the ground troops where being executed by the imperial forces as each death called out into his mind until the eerie silence surrounded him.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenceless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete"

"Never!" Luke growled.

"Your resistance, is futile… My Young Apprentice!" Palpatine said as he smiled with satisfaction.

No longer able to resist his most primal urge for revenge, the Lightsaber flies into his hand and ignites as he swings the weapon towards Darth Sidious, the Dark Emperor of the Sith itself as suddenly, the crimson blade of Darth Vader's Lightsaber flashes into view, blocking Luke's blow before it can reach the Emperor and the two blades spark at contact. Laughing maniacally the Emperor watches as Luke and Vader are engaged in a vicious duel of Lightsabers. But the young Jedi has grown stronger in the interim, and now the advantage shifts to himself as Vader is forced back, losing his balance, and is knocked down the stairs behind him as Luke stands at the top of the stairs, ready to attack.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you" The Emperor laughed.

Luke looks momentarily toward the Emperor and back towards Vader as he stumbled up onto his cybernetic feet, a dark feeling of euphoria ran threw him as he looked back at the Emperor and steps backwards as he deactivates his weapon while breathing deeply in an attempt to drive what he could now feel as the Dark Side from his being, a feeling he had felt before inside his mind as he fought the dark and twisted image of himself.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well" Vader called out, as if mocking him.

"I will not fight you, father" Luke replied as Vader walked back up the stairs to him.

"You are unwise to lower your defences, my young apprentice" The Emperor called out.

Stretching out his hands, Luke summoned as much strength as he could and pushed with the force as Vader flew off of his feet before crashing into the ground while his dark Emperor was knocked off his chair only to crash against the window behind him.

"You have failed, Your Highness. My father couldn't bring himself to kill me before, and I don't believe he can destroy me now…"

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny!" The Emperor said as he stood slowly.

Almost the instant he stood, Palpatine unleashed the full power of his dark side connection upon the young Jedi as lightening exploded from his fingertips. Now reacting on his purest of instinct, the young man raised his weapon as the discharge seemingly attracted towards the green blade itself as he stood, holding the attack with shock yet confidence in his own abilities.

A familiar feeling flowed over him as he sensed the presence of another while weapons blasts exploded into the room and shattered the glass beside him as the high velocity winds screamed into the office.

Spinning quickly on his heels, Darth Vader summed up his force strength and pushed harshly as twelve men entered the room a force which threw them into the rear wall with a sickening crunch before he turned towards a young woman. Reaching out with his hand, he picked up the young woman as she grabbed her throat and fought for each breath.

"Luke!" She gasped.

"Leia?… Let her go!" He demanded.

"Lord Vader, Kill her…" Demanded the Emperor.

"Bow before your new master my son. And I shall spare her life!" Vader said deeply.

Ending the lightening attack, Palpatine laughed as he circled around his large desk towards Vader, laughing with a dark joy as Luke lowered his weapon slowly.

"Well, Lord Vader… what do we have here?"

"She appears to have some… attachment with my son. _BOW_ before your new masters, or I shall crush her throat" Replied Vader.

"Wait!" Luke yelled.

Lifting her higher off the floor, Vader begun shaking the young woman like a rag doll as she struggled for breath while attempting too keep her eyes on the young man before her.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side my son… and together, we shall complete your training!"#

"Wait! Just don't hurt her!" Luke said.

Slowly walking towards Vader, he saw Leia struggling for breath as she focused with her last breath upon him and attempted to shake her head. Kneeling before Vader, Luke looked up as his anger grew once more. Assessing his chances against two of the most powerful Sith Lords he had ever encountered as he knelt before Vader and his Emperor, his arms dropped at his side as his head lowered in resignation.

"Let her live!" He cried out.

"Excellent!" Palpatine replied.

"As long as she lives… I will serve you" Luke said, with a single tear running down his cheek.

"Lord Vader… release her!" Palpatine instructed.

Unclenching his hand, Vader let Leia drop onto the floor hard as Palpatine walked towards his new apprentice with a large smile upon his face. Standing before Luke, he looked down upon him as he spoke darkly.

"Like your father before you, you are now mine…"

A familiar screech of a Lightsaber being activated echoed through the large office as pain shot through the Emperor, looking up instantly, Luke was shocked as he saw the black blade of a Lightsaber pushing through Palpatine's chest as he gasped in pain while Vader laughed darkly. Instantly, recognition echoed through the young Skywalker as a second blade sliced through Palpatine's neck and body fell in two halves as the first blade tore through him and the sound of Darth Vader laughing echoed around the room as he saw Leia stood over him with the twin weapons of the mysterious woman he fought before.

"_LEIA?_" Luke called out with shock.

"Something like that!" She laughed.

The shock of betrayal flowed through Luke as he looked up at her while Vader walked towards her and nodded with content as he spoke.

"You have done well, Darth Marla… now finish it!"

"As you wish!" She smiled darkly.

Looking up into her eyes with shock, hatred flowed through him while a deep, dark smiled echoed over her face and quickly her deep brown eyes where enveloped by the tell tale yellow tint of someone whom had given themselves to the dark side of the force. Suddenly, the vision of his own death replayed in his mind and before him as Leia slowly and methodically pressed the Lightsaber in his left hand into his chest as he screamed with pain and anger as darkness claimed him and his vision faded, the last thing he saw was Leia stood over him with a smile upon her face, a smile of content.

Pain ripped through his body, his every limp, muscle and bone echoed with the torture he felt while a sound of drilling, distant voices of what seemed like medical staff and screaming, terrible screaming of pain echoed into his mind as he realised it was his own voice. Until finally, the pain subsided and his eyes forced open with an unusual vision which shocked and burned into his mind like the pain of a Lightsaber as he blinked in panic at what he saw. Finally, he felt the straps holding him release as he stood and looked around while a deep and almost mechanical respirator sound echoed through his hearing, almost identical to that he knew as Darth Vader's own life support system.

"Your Highness, he is complete and awake" A mechanical sounding voice called out from his left.

Turning quickly towards the voice, he saw a human male stood before him as a medical readout appeared before him, a readout which gave the entire physical data of the male as he looked at him. Slowly his head turned around the room while the medical data of each person before him was given in turn until he reached a hooded figure which gave no medical data, just the thin outline of a human woman wearing a long black cloak and a hood. For a moment he looked at the figure before him as his vision seemingly shifted through different light waves until an image appeared from under the hood, the face of Leia herself.

It had appeared as if he was acting upon instinct or some form of programming as he knelt before her and his own mechanical voice echoed through the room.

"What is thy bidding… my master?"

Walking towards the cybernetic creation of her own design, Leia smiled darkly as she held out her hand and a young half naked woman walked towards her and took her hand, lovingly as she spoke.

"The programming is complete. Now we can proceed with the New Order… Lord Vader, you may now train… your new apprentice" She smiled darkly.

"Yes… My Master" Vader said as he stepped into view.

Slowly, Luke stood as he walked towards Vader and stood at his side, from the far right of his vision, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a computer console. Deep inside his mind, he heard a scream which was quickly drowned out as he focused upon the image of himself stood at his father's side while he wore the armour he saw in his vision an armour similar in design to that of his father's.

Rocks fell in the ruins before them as they fought against the landslide working tirelessly against the debris and rubble as the heat from the twin suns burned their tired bodies along with the slowly subsiding radiation from wars centuries since passed. Throwing away yet another large boulder, a young woman looked down at a dimly it blinking light as she yelled with pure joy in her voice.

"Sir! I think I've found it!"

Rushing too her side, fifteen men looked down upon the dim blinking light as one of them pulled a small metallic box from his coat and lowered it towards the light as he smiled, almost jumping for joy in what they had found.

"That's it! We got him…" Reaching for a small box on in his jack, he activated the device as he spoke. "Team one, this is team eight. We've found it! Prep a transport… we are going to need some heavy lifting equipment here"

Sound filled his senses as the deep darkness of nothingness echoed around in his vision, almost like being under water he could make out simple words and phrases as his hearing returned.

"… And… hearing loss will not be permanent…. Inept cryogenics… result in problems, I can compensate…"

"Hell, hello?" He called out, weakly.

"He's awake!" A soft voice called out. "Take it easy, take it easy… you are going to be fine"

"I-I-I Can't see…" He said slowly, yet much stronger in his tone.

"Relax Captain Solo, you will be fine. Get the Commander down here… _NOW!_" cried out the voice softly. "Just relax sir. You have hibernation sickness due to the inept freezing procedure you underwent! I am going to give you a mind sedative, it should take effect right away. Once you awake, your vision will return"

"Who-Who are you?" He muttered with dear.

"A friend. We have been looking for you… longer then you know sir!"

A gentle pain, flowed through his body as body as he grew weaker until he felt his body shut down along with is remaining senses.

Jolting upright, he looked around in fear as his eyes burned from the brilliant white light he saw before him caused him to blink rapidly as his focus returned slowly and two hazy figures sprang into life as they looked down upon him smiling softly.

"Relax Captain Solo. You are amongst friends here" One of them said softly.

"My friends have a habit of biting me in the ass… who are you?" He growled as he looked for his weapon.

"Sir? I am afraid I do not understand you. Why would someone bite your buttocks?"

"Never mind. Where am I? and who the hell are you?" He said quickly.

"My name is Doctor Soval, this is T'Par… she is the commander of this vessel"

"It is an enormous pleasure to finally meet you Captain Solo" The tall woman said with a smile of joy. "Doctor, how long before he can be moved?"

"I am fine now… what's going on, where am I?"

Slowly swinging his legs from the bed he was on, Han Solo stood slowly as he swayed before gathering his strength and pushed his shoulders back as he stood tall before the two in front of him.

"If you are strong enough too walk Captain Solo, there is much you must know" T'Par said slowly.

"I can walk… where am I?"

"Please, follow me sir. All will be explained"

Walking through what appeared t ship, Solo followed the woman through the long and winding corridors as the crew looked at him in shock and awe. Finally entering a large room, she sat in a chair as she held out her hand, pointing at a second chair facing a large desk before what appeared to be a sealed window.

"Shall we start at the beginning sir? What is the last thing you remember?"

"Bespin…" He said sharply.

"Of course, your incarceration…"

"Vader was there… Leia? She shot Lando! She's a traitor… I should warn the…"

"Sir!" She said sharply. "… This maybe difficult for you to believe, but you have been frozen in Carbonite… for over one _thousand_ years!" She replied quickly.

"That is by far… the most, stupid think I have ever heard!" Solo laughed.

"Perhaps a brief history then? After you where frozen, the rebellion collapsed. _PRINCESS _Leia took over the Empire for herself after killing Emperor Palpatine and turning Luke Skywalker to the dark side of the force. She quickly encased him inside an armour… not unlike that of Darth Vader, but in doing so, she had her father's armour adjusted towards her own needs. Quickly, it became clear to the young Empress that she could not control her two Generals and had them addicted to a drug that she found in the residue of her adopted homeworld of Alderaan. Ironic is it not? In ordering the destruction of Alderaan, the Emperor gave way onto his own demise? Well, shortly after taking control of the Empire, her first motion was to move a newly completed and more powerful Death Star above the capital world of her Empire. It quickly became her seat of power, her relationship with a young female pilot named Suri brought along new challenges, since she could produce an heir that would one day take her place as leader of the Empire…"

Leaning back in his chair, Han Solo laughed slightly as he listened to the tale told too him by the unusual woman.

"… With the full assets of the Empire at her disposal, Leia began to investigate and perfect cloning. The first was 'Born' three years later, which both she and Suri raised as their own. With all of Leia's knowledge and trained by the aging Darth Vader and Darth Skywalker, the clone one day ascended towards the throne itself as Leia's rightful heir of her vast Empire, which by that time… spanned the galaxy itself. Upon the death of the original Leia, her body was cryogenically frozen and used as a template for subsequent generations of the Empress herself, each born with the knowledge of Darth Marla and the subsequent knowledge of the last clone"

"An interesting story…" Solo laughed. "But why am I hearing it? What does this have to do with me?"

"Only one man survived the assault on Coruscant. He was quickly smuggled off of that planet by those loyal. Believing he was dead, he had free reign over the galaxy. He quickly found his calling, he searched the galaxy for ten years before he found the first of us. We had been hunted for decades before and centuries since. As the Empire expanded beyond the confines of the Galaxy itself, we too moved into the dark void between where our connection has grown stronger. This ship, is all that remains… we are the last. The last of a group that hide, trained and grew in strength… this ship, is the last… of the Jedi. and you Captain Solo, are our _LAST HOPE…_"

Story By:

Ariston-1


End file.
